Some integrated circuit (IC) package assemblies include a package base and a die, such as a sensor die, bonded to the package assembly. If there is a thermal expansion mismatch between the sensor die and the package base, isolation structures can be included between the sensor die and the package base to mitigate the effects of the thermal expansion mismatch.